Out of the Blue
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: -Fem!Chuck- Charlie had been invited to a masquerade party publicizing her friend's book. She waits anxiously for her plus-one. Will he show? And what else could possibly happen to a hapless prophet like herself? Dean/Fem!Chuck


Title: Out of the Blue

Pairing: Fem!Chuck (Charlie)/Dean

Rating: T (for now XD)

Author's Note: Hello again! This is based off of characters from the Tumblr Ask!SPN Community, featuring Dean and the fem!Chuck, Charlie (my character). Seazu has been posting some fics about Charlie after writing a crack!smut fic a while back. Now I have a little story to add about Charlie. AND THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME. So enjoy :).

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

Charlie looked around the crowded room as she sipped from her champagne glass. There were so many people at this party, and she felt totally out of place, even behind her shiny red and white masquerade mask. She was at a masquerade party celebrating the publishing of a friend's new book. This friend's books were far more popular, and therefore garnered large parties for their sequel debuts. As the newest book featured a large masquerade ball, the publishing company planned a masquerade ball. Her friend had invited her as soon as the ball was announced.

Charlie stood alone near the very back of the large beautiful ballroom they were in by the food tables. She watched people mingle, eat, drink, and couples dancing on the large ballroom floor. She sighed sadly as one particular couple locked lips right in front of her. She took a gulp of her champagne.

Her invite did come with a plus one. She didn't know whom to invite. She didn't have many friends, let alone male friends. And she didn't know what to do. So she had texted the Winchester brothers, both of them, asking if one of them would be willing to go with her. She told them she'd send the plus one to Bobby to give to whoever could go with her. She never got a response, and Bobby never called her to tell her if one of them was coming.

So here she was, alone in a red dress that clung to her upper body and flared out in layers of different fabrics from her hips down to mid-thigh. She had gotten it because she looked good in it, and if she was going to be on the arm of a Winchester, she had better look fine. Not that it mattered much. There were plenty of women at the party who looked as sexy as the women in Charlie's stories usually tried to be. Even though Charlie sported tousled brown hair, light make up, and a sexy dress, she still didn't get much attention from anyone, let alone the men in the room. She downed the rest of her glass and turned to the table for another.

"Wow… rough night?"

Charlie whirled and was met with the sight of a man grinning at her. He was almost a foot taller than her, at least, dressed in a nice black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His light brown hair was gelled up slightly, his stance was familiar, and the sight of his bright green eyes behind his black and silver mask gave her a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. She decided not to think about it, she was probably just buzzed.

"Maybe. Don't know yet." She reached for another drink. Or, she would have, if the man hadn't grabbed her arm.

"I think you've had enough, babe."

She eyed him. He had a slight look of concern in his eyes, which was strange, because she was pretty sure she _didn't_ know him. Even if her instincts were telling her she did. "Oh, really?"

He frowned at her. "Yes, really. You wanna remember this shindig?"

"Not really," she snapped. "I haven't been having an exactly _stellar_ time here by myself."

The man winced behind his mask and lowered his hand. "Sorry…."

"It's fine, it's not like _you_ didn't even tell me if you were coming with me to this stupid party." She sighed, calming down a bit. "Sorry… I'm just…. Not very happy with some people right now…"

"I can tell," he said, quietly. They stood there awkwardly by the food table for a moment before the man turned back to her. "Would you… uh… wanna get a table somewhere? Maybe…. Talk? Get something to eat?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy? He seemed slightly nervous, his hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking back and forth on a pair of very nice bowlegs. She had no idea why he would want to talk to her. She would bet that without that mask, he'd be twice as good looking as he already was, and that was saying something. But… there was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on… "Okay… why not."

He shot her a relieved smile and held his arm out for her to take. Charlie couldn't help but smile. It was a very sweet gesture. She took his arm and they started walking over to wear the tables were. He moved them to the very back part of the tables, and released her arm, moving to pull her chair out for her. She could have laughed. She could tell this guy didn't feel comfortable doing all this cutesy stuff for her. Did she… impress him, or something? Could it be that a guy like this was actually attracted to her? She moved towards him and sat down, smiling when he pushed her in as well.

He sat beside her at the circular table, turning in his chair slightly to face her. She blushed, thankful her mask hid her cheeks. He was paying so much attention to her. Guys never did that. Maybe it was the dress. The hair. The red lipstick. Or… God, even the mask. She hoped beyond all hopes that when she took that mask off, he'd still act like this. She reached into the middle of the table and grabbed a menu and hid behind it. She tried to find something good to eat, trying to ignore that he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye while reading another menu.

A waiter came over to their table and placed glasses of water before the both of them, asking what they would like. She smiled nervously and asked for the chicken Parmesan, then reached for her water. The man beside her gave the man a smirk that would make any girl swoon, and asked for a cheeseburger. Charlie snorted into her drink. Again, _who was this guy?_ The waiter gave him a dubious look and jotted it down, nodding. Then, he walked away, leaving the two alone.

Charlie leaned forward a bit. "A cheeseburger?... Really?"

He simply winked at her as he pulled his blazer off. "Really, babe. I can't help it, gotta have what I love."

Charlie watched him as he hung his blazer on his chair and started rolling his crisp sleeves up, revealing tanned forearms. She tried to keep focused on the silver ring on his right hand, sipping from her water again. Rolled up shirtsleeves were such a turn on for her, and this guy wasn't helping with his nice arms and nice…. Well, everything. He loosened his tie a bit and shot her a cocky grin.

"So… what had you trying to get wasted on champagne?"

Charlie stared at him for a moment, and then looked down, fiddling with her skirt. This was going to sound really stupid. "This is going to sound… Really stupid… but, um…. I was upset because I was here… alone."

He tilted his head to the side in what Charlie could only describe as a Castiel-like fashion. "Pretty girl like you at a place like this?"

She blushed behind her mask. "Well, I had asked two of my… friends, if one of them could come, but… I never heard back. Not even to say no…" She felt tears well up in her eyes. She fought them back; she wasn't going to cry in front of this stranger. This wasn't the time or the place. "I just thought… they call me all the time, and I always go and help them, and I thought they'd help me this time…" She bit her lip. "But they have an important job. More important than anything else out there… and I… well I shouldn't have expected them to drop everything for me, you know?"

Charlie looked at the man, who was frowning behind his mask. He looked troubled, remorseful, even. He looked her up and down, then met her eyes. "Did you… dress like that for them?"

Charlie looked down again. "Well… yeah…" She didn't want to say that it was more for the one Winchester… not that he would show, dressy things weren't really his kind of parties. But she had thought Sam could tell him how good she looked when she dressed like a woman, and not a tomboyish girl.

"I'm sorry… that happened." She felt a hand on her arm, rough, calloused. "Really. No one should leave a girl alone like that." She looked up and smiled at him, sadly.

"Happens to me all the time…"

He pulled his arm back, very slowly, and they both went silent, the man looking at his ring as he tapped his fingers on the table and she watching the dance floor as she sipped her water. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was about to say something, when the waiter appeared with their food. Charlie smiled at him in gratitude as he placed their plates on the table and walked away again. The man quickly started his cheeseburger, which had the cheese, as well as lettuce, tomato, and bacon. He took the onions off, eying her carefully.

Charlie tried to ignore his cheeseburger scarfing, and started to eat the pasta on her plate. He took a break and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "So… what brings you to this party?"

Charlie licked her lips and gave him a little smile. "I'm friends with the author, she gave me my tickets." He nodded, picking up a couple fries and popping them into his mouth. "What about you?"

He took a bit of his burger and chewed thoughtfully. "I was invited here by someone," he paused. "She found someone better."

Charlie frowned. "I'm… sorry."

"No, it's fine," he grinned. "I'm having a great time with you."

Charlie snorted and cut some pasta and chicken. "All we've done is eat."

"Well, I like eating. So, yeah, this is fun."

She smiled at him, then turned back to her meal. They finished in silence, and both were slightly satisfied when the waiter came back and took their dishes. The man watched her over the rim of his glass of water as she turned back to look back at the dance floor. She watched happy couples moving about, men spinning their girls and girls leaning up to kiss their men.

She wanted that. She wanted a guy who would be sweet to her, who would take her out, a guy who would surprise her in a place like this. She never told Bobby or the boys, but she was terribly lonely when she wasn't with them. She had no one else. Her family had kicked her out, every boyfriend she had was scared off by her painful visions or her screaming from waking up during a nightmare… all she had were Bobby, Sam and Dean… but they were too far away or too busy to always be with her. Besides, the world needs hunters… she couldn't expect them to stay with her anyway…

She felt a warm, rough hand on the back of her neck. She turned and saw the man standing over her, looking out on the dance floor. He looked down and gave her a small smile.

"Wanna dance?"

Charlie tilted her head and smiled. "I-" Her reply turned to a gasp of pain as she was interrupted by a blinding headache. Holding her head, she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forward as images flashed before her eyes.

_A clean hotel room. A red dress sliding to the floor. Her hands undoing a tie and unbuttoning a shirt. An anti-possession tattoo. Gentle hands tying the tie around her eyes as a blindfold. Her hands gliding down a scarred back. Smiling kisses. Laughter. Interlocked hands with a flash of silver on one. A smile gracing her face as she whispered a name. "De-"_

She snapped out of it, gasping slightly. When her eyes focused up again, she was met with the sight of the masked man, kneeling before her and looking more than concerned. She felt one hand on her waist, and the other on her shoulder, holding her up. Luckily, no one else at the party noticed. She leaned forward and rested a hand on his shoulder, nodding.

"I'm… fine, I'm fine. It's okay." Now that she looked at him, she started to pick up on little things about him that seemed familiar. His eyes. He had Dean's eyes. The bowlegs? Oh, God, how could she not connect that? The way he smiled at her… What was he doing? Was this really… Dean?

The man smiled at her, relieved, but she could still see hints of concern in his eyes. "Good. That must have been some headache."

She smiled at him weakly. She didn't want him to know she was onto him. "Yeah… yeah. Migraine. Happens all the time." The man nodded, but she could tell he wasn't convinced. "You, um, said something about dancing?"

He shot her a half smile. "I'd love to take you out on the floor, if you're up to it."

She patted his shoulder. "I'm definitely up for it."

He half helped her out of her chair, then took her hand and led her down to the floor. His hand was large, rough and warm around her smaller, softer hand. She blushed, remembering the interlocked hands of her vision being pressed into a soft bed. She was sure, now. The silver ring on his right hand… it was what caused the flash in her vision. She blushed. Thank God he couldn't see her cheeks behind her mask. She didn't believe this was happening. She was going to…. With _Dean_… her heart was pounding.

They reached the dance floor, and the man pulled her deeper into the crowd, to where a small gap remained empty for the two of them. He turned to face her and pulled her surprisingly tight against him. He lifted the arm he still had a hold of over his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved her other arm up, her fingers interlocking just below the collar of his shirt. Luckily, her heels added a little to her height, or else this choice in position would be entirely too awkward. She came up to his nose, when she usually barely came to his chin.

They were close, but still far apart enough for Charlie to look up and catch his eyes. He grinned and winked at her, just as the DJ announced the final song, Adele's _Someone Like You._ Charlie blushed. Really, this song? Of course it's this song. Just another jab at her. The opening piano notes played, and the man pulled her closer and they started to move, swaying gently as Charlie rested her head on his shoulder, head turned so her eyes met his jaw line. She hummed along to the music as he held her to him. She took a deep breath. The man smelled unique, a mixture of gunpowder, leather, and maybe cologne. Very masculine. Very Dean.

She should have known from the beginning. He was so familiar to her. He was so kind to her. Her vision barely fazed him, and that smirk… she should have seen it. She pulled him closer, feeling his muscles under his shirt. Surprisingly, Dean was also humming to the song. As the chorus approached for the second time, he leaned down to her ear, a small smile on his face.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited, b__ut I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it." _ Her eyes widened as his familiar gruff voice whispered in her ear. He pulled back and she looked up at him and swallowed.

The final chorus started, but the two of them didn't move. They simply stared at each other. Just before the final notes, Charlie smiled at him. "Hey, Dean." He tried not to smile, but gave in and grinned at her, and she leaned up and kissed him, her hands moving up and untying the ribbon holding his mask up.

The partygoers clapped as the host got up on stage and thanked everyone for coming. Charlie pulled back but didn't dare open her eyes. She was afraid that when she opened them, she'd be faced with a stranger, embarrassing herself and still going home alone. She heard the sound of deep laughter and felt a hand on her arm.

"C'mon, Cinderella. It's midnight and we gotta get you home."

She opened her eyes, and there was Dean, his mask in hand. Now that she could see his face, the pieces all fit. His signature smirk, his bright green eyes, his "casually not completely clean shaven" jaw, his slightly gelled hair… she really should have seen it before. She hugged him tightly, burying her nose in his shoulder.

"You actually came… I don't believe it…"

He laughed and rubbed her back gently. "Of course I did. We weren't going to leave you alone here. Not very gentleman-like." He pulled away and turned towards the tables. "I need my coat, come on." He took her hand again and pulled her towards where they had had dinner.

His blazer remained where they had left it, hanging on the back of his chair. He grabbed it and held it out to her, not meeting her eyes. "Here, it got kind of breezy out there."

Charlie reached for the blazer, feeling the smooth material of the cloth as she slipped it on. It was big on her, and she wrapped herself up in it. He winked at her and headed toward the exit. "I parked a few blocks away, if you're okay walking in those shoes."

Charlie moved double time to keep up with his longer strides. "It's fine. I'm a tough girl, Dean. I can handle it."

He laughed quietly, but didn't say anything. They left the building, and veered away from the crowd of people, heading away from the valet, and into the slightly lit streets of the city. Charlie smiled up at him. "I see you didn't trust the valet, as usual."

He shot her a smirk. "You know me, Charlie. No one touches my baby." She laughed, and they walked a block in silence. Charlie mulled over her next question. Her vision had to come true, and there was only one way: get him to stay the night at her hotel. She bit her lip.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, um…. Have a place to stay?"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I was planning on gunning back to Bobby's… why?"

"I just," she froze. She what? What should she say? "I think you should stay the night. It's late, you're probably wiped out… just stay the night."

He continued walking in silence, mulling it over. They turned the corner and she saw the beautiful Impala sitting under a streetlight, untouched. He handed her his mask and walked toward the driver's side. "Where's your hotel?"

Charlie walked to her door, watching him over the roof of the car. "18th and Walnut."

He nodded slowly as he got in, Charlie following suit. He started the car, smiling as the engine rumbled to life. "You don't mind a guest?"

Charlie shook her head almost violently. "Nope, not at all." _Especially if… _she ended that thought and just watched him.

"All right, Charlie, you got yourself a roommate for the night." He shot her a grin as he pulled away from the curb and drove in the direction of her hotel. And her vision.


End file.
